


The Queens Pet Human

by bobvance1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Human Pet, Leashes, Master/Pet, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobvance1997/pseuds/bobvance1997
Summary: An orphan peasant boy was caught stealing food in the Queens palace and is being chased through the palace by the guards when he runs right into the Queen herself. What happens when the Queen instead of sending him to jail decides to make him her Pet Human?





	1. Chapter 1

VICTORIA'S POV

As the Queen walked through her palace she couldn’t believe her reign had lasted 20 years. I was just heading away from my office where I had to endure the most annoying people on earth. I had just ended many meetings with several business men who wanted to sponsor the twentieth anniversary of my reign ball. It was an important celebration where many nobles, rich, and politicians came to celebrate my reign as queen. To them is was just another way to grab at money.

Even though I have several more meetings later this afternoon I was lucky enough to escape the leaches long enough to be able to have some alone time. In my twenty years of experience I have learned being able to have twenty even only ten minutes of alone time helps a lot.

I walked through the hallways of my palace during my alone time and I began to reflect over my reign as queen. I remember back to the passing of my father and how difficult of a time it was. I had just turned 24 and my father had past away from a heart condition. Even though it meant I became queen it still hurt me deeply. I grew up always knowing I would become queen because I was the first born child. It didn’t matter if you were female or male if you were first born you become king or queen.

My family's reign started many centuries ago when my great great great great great grandfather Henry Moterra rose up against a tyrannical government and declared himself king. He then started the very wealthy and successful Kingdom of Moterra. Once he had power and the support from his people he went onto conquer the rest of the world. It was a slow and arduous process but after he had passed away he had conquered over 57 percent of the world.

With his power he could have been a cruel and overpowering dictator but he wasn’t. Because he grew up under a tyrannical government he always strived to give his people and the countries he conquered the best life conditions possible. He never forced the countries he conquered to give up their way of life or customs and because of this he became a very loved king. He then taught these ideals to his son, Alexander Moterra, who took over the kingdom after his father passed. He continued his work in striving for the best in his kingdom and once he passed they had successfully conquered 78 percent of the world.

Even though King Alexander was a great king it was his son the great King Henry II who is one of the most famous rulers of the Moterras. 12 years into his reign he led his army into the last remaining country and took it over making the Kingdom of Moterra the one and only kingdom on the planet.

After the Great King Henry II’s death his daughter Victoria, who I am named after, took over making her the first Queen of Moterra. Queen Victorias son took over, my grandfather, then after his death my father took over as king. After the death of my father I became the second queen of Moterra. 20 years later I am regarded as one of the best leaders of Moterra.To be honest the kingdom of Moterra wasn’t and still isnt perfect for example there were many uprisings and a civil war but we always come out on top.

My parents after having me had 10 other children. I have 6 brothers and 4 sisters. Many of my brothers and sisters are leading the hundreds of city states that make up my kingdom. The several city states get to elect their leader but they all answer to me

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a commotion coming down the hall. I saw 3 guard pursuing after a little boy who had to be a only 10 years old. The little boy had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and his clothes weren't clothes at all they were torn up rags. He also had a loaf of bread in his hands and was clutching it to his chest like his life depended on it. When the boy got closer she could see the fear radiating in his eyes bright blue eyes. 

When the boy got close to me we made eye contact and he froze with fear as he recognized the queen was standing right in front of him. The guards used this opportunity to tackle the boy to the ground. He began to scream and tried kicking the guard away from him. One of the guards noticed the queen was standing right in front of them and he quickly bowed to me while the other guard tried arresting the boy “My apologies your highness this peasant somehow made it into the palace. He slipped under a hole under the outer wall” he explained.

I stood there not really listening to the guard but was mesmerized by the little boy struggling under the guard still trying to escape. “We found him stealing from the kitchen and he ran from us” The guard then picked up the boy and he continued to struggle. 

“What will you do with him” I asked the guard. “He will be thrown in a cell until we figure out what to do with him your highness” The guard replied to my question. 

As they were about to take him away I stopped them “Stop...take him to my chambers” The guard looked very confused at what I had just said “But your highness” He started to complain “Are you refusing an order captain” I stared him with all the authority I could muster, which was alot. The guard quickly shook his head “No your highness I apologize your highness” He said bowing to me. “Good now take him to my chamber and look the door behind you” I said to him. 

After the guards had left I went to my other meetings before going back to my chambers. I unlocked the door and walked in expecting to have to search for the boy because my chambers are massive. The bedroom alone is the size of a regular house. After that there was the master bath containing a beautiful jewel encrusted shower and bathtub and also have a hot tub in the corner. On the other side I have my own private study connecting to my bedroom which is different to my office which is down the hall more which is where I conduct my meetings. 

The second I open the two large doors I found the little boy curled up in the corner of the room near my bed. When I shut the door he looked up his face radiating with even more fear than earlier. I silently walked over to him with a plate of food and sat down a few feet in front of him. I placed the plate in front of him and sat there still waiting to see what he does. 

The boy looked up at her with a cautious glare but the desire to eat soon took over and he began to eat. I smiled and as he ate reached over and gently ran my fingers through his hair. I then finally let him know what I had been thinking since the moment I saw him “How would you like to be my pet” She asked

I know it sounds ridiculous but it’s becoming more of a trend with the rich to take in the homeless or really poor peasants and make them their pets. They dont abuse them or make do wierd stuff all they do is is take them into their home and take very well care of them. They will pet them put a collar that’s comfortable on them but its all consensual. If the person doesnt want to then they wont make them. But alot of homeless and peasants have started accepting since its much better than living on the streets or not able to pay for food. 

I had been thinking about doing this but I have been very busy that last few years. But when I saw him running from the guard I felt bad and wanted to give him a good home. 

I sat there watching the expression on the boy trying to read what he was thinking…


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the queens room curled up trying to think how I got here. I was so confused and scared all I wanted to do was go back home to my cardboard box and go to sleep.

I have lived on the streets all my life since my parents died when I was young. I was a 9 year old finding ways to survive and when I found the hole under the palace wall I knew I had to try and get food. 

Unfortunately it was the worst mistake of my life. When I was in the kitchen eating a loaf of freshly baked bread I was in such a trance while eating the most delicious thing in my life a guard walking by spotted me and the chase began. I ran clutching the bread close to me and I thought I would be able to get away but I froze in fear when I saw the queen in front of me. 

I didnt know what happened I just froze. Ive seen many pictures of the queen but when you see her in person you cant help but freeze up. Thats when I felt the guards tackle me to the ground. I struggled and screamed but they were way to strong for me but never stopped struggling. I knew my life was over and I was going to prison but my heart stopped beating when I heard what the Queen had said. “Take him to my chambers”

A million thoughts ran through my head “What is she going to do to me. Is she going to hurt me. Am I going to be her slave. Is she going to whip me” Next thing I know Im being thrown into this giant room and I heard the guard mutter under his breath “Lucky bastard”. 

I didnt know what to do so I crawled to the corner and curled up in fear terrified was whats to come. 

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up with a start when I heard the door open and saw it was the Queen. I huddled closer in the corner terrified to be in her presence. I watched her sit silently in front of me with a plate of food in her hands. I perked up for a second seeing she had food but stopped thinking it was a trick. 

I watched cautiously as she set the plate down and pushed it closer to me. I tried my best to refuse but the the food won over and I began to eat. I didn’t notice her petting me at first because I was so entranced with the taste of the delicious food, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her ask me to be her pet. 

I immediately stopped eating and stared up at her with fear. While living on the streets one of my best friends accepted to be a pet and he never came back. I always thought the noble killed him. I quickly shook my head no backing up further into the corner. The queen frowned at my answer “Ok then but you do know you will have to go to jail for what you did” She said with sadness in her voice

At first I thought she was trying to blackmail me but when I looked at her face I couldn’t see any ill intent in her eyes. I really didn’t want to be a rich person pet but I knew if I didn’t accept her offer I would be in a cell for the rest of my life.

I sniffled sadly and then nodded my head agreeing to be her pet not sure if that meant her abusing me everyday or just killing me right off the bat. I looked up seeing her smiling with glee. 

“Good I’m glad you said yes” She said reaching out and began to pet me again. The minute I felt her hand in my hair I jumped back hitting my head against the wall. I let out a small whimper and I saw the queen frown. “Its ok Im not going to hurt you. You need to relax” She then reached out again and gently ran her fingers through my hair while smiling.

I just sat there very tense as she pet me not liking this at all. The queen soon stopped and I relax “Ok I have a meeting to go to so while I’m gone the maids are gonna get you cleaned up and dressed ok” She stood up and walked out of the room and before I could think about escaping four maid’s walked into the room with soap and shampoo and several types of clothes.

Two of the maids walked over and tried getting me to follow them. I refused and fought against them “Please just let me go Ill leave please just let me go” I begged. One of the maid kneeled down “Now that wont be real nice to the queen will it, all she wants is to help you” She says in a real motherly voice “Now how about we stand up and go get in the nice warm tub doesn't that sound nice” She said smiling at me. I thought about it and a warm tub did sound really nice. 

I nodded in compliance and stood up and walked with the maids into the bathroom where I stopped and stood there in awe of the expensive looking bathroom. I looked over seeing the other two maid have the bath ready. Then one of the maids started to take my clothes off. I yelped jumping back away from them. One of the maids gently shushed me like I was an scared animal “Shhh Its ok why dont you take off your clothes by yourself ok” She suggested. 

I nodded and took off my clothes and hid my private parts out of embarrassment. They ushered me into the bathtub and when I was finally in the warm water I felt every cell in my body physically relax. I let out a long and pleasured sigh. I stopped when I heard the maids giggling quietly. 

I blushed in embarrassment and hid my face from them. The maid that helped me into the bathroom shushed the other maid into stop laughing at me. “Its alright sweetie we just think your very cute” She said smiling. The maids then began washing my body and I allowed them to do this but stopped them suddenly when they got to my privates. “No please let me do it” I begged still wanting some shred of control back. They allowed mem to and I washed my privates quickly. 

They then moved onto my hair. One of the maids began to massage shampoo in my hair getting it deep down in there. I had to admit it felt amazing. I found myself leaning into the message and when she stopped I let out a small whine. The maid giggled a bit and I cursed myself for doing that. I did know where it came from. They then washed the shampoo out of my hair and by the time they were finished bathing me the water was a gross brown color. 

They got me out of the tub and began to drying me off. I stood there embarrassed and naked untill they brought in some clothes and debated on what they wanted me to wear. Soon they picked an outfit. It was Khaki shorts a plain blue t-shirt. They put it on me and it felt wierd having clothes on. I pulled at it and whined not liking it. 

Once we were back into the bedroom they said the queen would be back later in an hour. When they left I was hoping they wouldnt lock the door but the sound of the lock turning destroyed my hope. I then curled up in the same spot and waited for my life as a pet to continue


	3. Chapter 3

VICTORIA POV

I was finally out of my meeting which was about what flowers to use for the ball. I had 25 different florists begging me to use their flowers. I was so close to just calling the whole thing off but I knew it was an important tradition for the royal family plus it gives my siblings an excuse to come visit me.   
To be honest the only thing I was thinking about was my new pet just sitting in my bedroom. Once the meetings were over I rushed back to my bedroom and opened the door slowly seeing the poor boy in the same spot he was last time. But I could tell he was very nice and clean. I knelt down and saw he was fast asleep. I gently reached my hand out and ran my fingers through his now clean dark brown hair

I felt him stir from the touch but I gasped when he bolted away from me. He ran to the other corner breathing rapidly. “Hey hey its ok your ok Im sorry I startled you” I said and frowned at the look of fear on his face. “Hey I brought you some food. I bet you're still hungry” She said smiling at him. She grabbed the tray of food and walked over to him setting it down in front of him. 

She knelt down again and stayed a little further away from him to give him some space. The boy looked at the food with caution but like last time he began eating the food. While he ate a through crossed her mind. “Sweetheart can you tell me your name” I asked him while sitting on the back of my legs.

The boy’s eyes widened and I could almost hear him trying to figure out if he should tell me his name or not. “If you dont have a name I can give you one” Almost immediately he spoke up. “Mason” He said in the cutest voice I have ever heard. She cooed a bit and smiled at him “Well hello Mason my names Victoria” I then stood up and walked closer to him.

I could see him tense back up when I walked closer to him. “Im going to be In my study ok. Its right over there” I said pointing to my private study. I knelt down next to him and gently pet him “If you feel lonely or scared feel free to join me ok” I stood up and walking into my office/private study and began to work but kept the door open to keep an eye on him. 

 

MASONS POV

I watched her walk into her office and I didn’t even dare walk in there with her. I was still utterly terrified of her. So I just sat there finishing the food I was eating and when I finished I began to actually examine and look around the room I will be in for a long time granted if she doesn't kill me first. 

I slowly stood up and began to walk around the massive room. I checked out the bookcase full of books which I cant read since I dont know how to. I then walked over to a dresser and opened it and quickly closed it realizing it was her clothes. I walked into her closet with was massive. 

While walking around I got curious to see if the door is open. I turned the handle and to my shock it was open. I opened the door and then I heard a voice a few feet behind me “Mason what are you doing?” She said in a stern voice.   
I yelped and jumped but for whatever reason I just bolted out the door. I knew I would be trouble but I thought I would be able to escape. But as I kept running the more I knew it wasn't possible. I just stopped in a random hallway and broke down crying knowing I will never get out of here. Soon a guard found me and notified the Queen of my where abouts. 

A few minutes later I saw the queen walking down the hallway. I expected her face to be filled with rage but the only expression I saw was sadness. But it wasn't that she was sad it was that she was looking at me with sadness

I curled up in fear and began saying a million apologies “Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry please don't hurt me” I said in between cries and hiccups. I curled up in a tight ball and saw her slowly knelt down next to me and began to pet me. Unlike last time I didn't flinch or jump back but I found myself leaning into the petting. 

I heard the queen sigh. “What am I going to do with you” I heard her say. I quickly went back to apologizing profusely. The queen gently shushed me “Hey its ok calm down sweetie your alright Im not going to hurt you” She said as she continued to pet me. 

After she said that I just bursted into tears. I was just so confused I didnt know what to think. I was still so scared, there are a million thoughts running through my head, and I haven't felt this much comfort from someone touching me in a long time since my mother. 

I cried for a while and after about an hour of crying it slowly turned to small hiccups. During the entire time the queen stayed with me and continued to pet me. By the end of it I was so wiped out. I let out a yawn and then next thing I know I felt two arms picking me up. I let out yelp and began to struggle. The queen held me close and gently pet me “Shh it’s ok calm down” She said as she carried me back to the room. I then began to cling onto her and hiccuped into her shirt. 

Before we got back to the room I was passed out in her arms never feeling this much comfort before in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

VICTORIA'S POV

I was working in my office and smiled watching him walking around looking adorable but stopped when I saw him fiddling with the door handle. When he opened the door I quickly went in there “Mason what are you doing” I asked him with a stern voice. I watched him jump with fear and the sound of my voice and saw dashed out the door. 

I groaned but I knew he needed to do this. I sat in my office working until a guard found him in a random hallway curled up and crying. I walked over there and looked at him sadly. I knelt down and listened to his apologies. “Poor thing He thinks im going to hurt him” I thought sadly. I began to pet him softly hoping it would calm him down.   
I sighed sadly while petting him “What am I going to do with you” I said a little too loud. It set off another round of apologizing. “Hey its ok calm down sweetie you're alright Im not going to hurt you” I said while petting him. 

I sat right next to him gently petting him for an hour before I felt him calming down. I had to admit the hiccups were adorable. I watched him let out a huge yawn. “Aww someone's tired” I then stood up and gently picked him up. 

Surprisingly he was very light for his age and easy to pick up too which was good because the way he snuggled into me I knew I would be picking him up a lot more in the future. 

I felt him begin to weakly struggle against me and I held him a bit tighter so I dont accidently drop him “Shh hey its ok calm down. I got ya” I said while holding him close. I felt him lay his head on my shoulder and hiccuped into my shirt. Before we got back to my room I saw he was out cold. 

Once in the room I climbed onto my bed and laid him down on top of me where his head was resting against my stomach and the rest of his body is curled up in my lap. I laid on my back and just watched him sleep. “You are too cute” I said quietly. “I promise im going to take care of you” She said quietly again. I soon fell to sleep while he slept on top of me. 

The next morning I was in bed with him curled up right next to me. I was reading while absentmindedly petting him. Around 8 o clock I felt him stirring under my hand. I set the book away and watched him wake up. He slowly rose up and let out an adorable yawn. He stretched out his body but when he finally woke up fully and saw me sitting right next to him he yelped and I could tell he was about to run away. 

I quickly stuck my arm out and wrapped it around his waist. “Shhh shh its ok calm down” I said softly. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I heard him let out a small and distressed whine “Aw I know its ok Im not hurting you see” I said and slowly loosened my arm that was keeping him in place and I smiled seeing him stay on the bed. 

“There you go good boy” I said smiling at him. I slowly reached out my hand and gently began to run my fingers through his hair. I smiled seeing his eyes flutter a bit knowing he was liking the petting. He slowly laid back down and I adjusted him where he would lay his head on my lap. 

“Good boy thats my good boy” I said proud of how he’s calming down. She then had to start getting ready for the day. “Hey Mason I got to go take a shower can I trust you to stay here” She asked him knowing what happened last time. She watched the thoughts run through his head before he nodded yes. “Good boy” She said smiling at him and let the bedroom and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

 

To be honest I didnt expect him to stay at all but I was thoroughly surprised to see him still sitting on the bed once I got out of the shower. I smiled and walked over to him with just a towel on and pet him “Good boy Mason thats my good boy” I said. When I told him he was a good boy I swear I just barely saw a twinge of a smile on his face. 

A servant soon came inside and she helped me get dressed since being queen you shouldn't get dressed all by yourself. “Is this your new pet your highness” she asked me. “Why yes he is” I said smiling. “He is quite adorable your highness” She said bowing “Thank you Silvia” I said as she left. 

I turned my attention to my pet. “Mason I have something for you” I said going to my desk and pulling out a collar. It was a light blue color that matches his eyes and it had many beautiful designs on it. Then on the front there was a little ring and on there there was a tag made of gold that read Mason property of the queen. Also on the collar were many gems like lapis lazuli. I showed it to him and watched his reaction

 

MASONS POV

I stood there in shock looking at a collar that I was supposed to wear, I guess pets do wear collars...BUT IM NOT A PET. I shook the thought of me thinking I was a pet there for a second out of my head. “No Im not wearing it” I said as mean as possible. 

I watched her face turn into a frown “Ok Mason why dont you just try it on first” I saw her coming closer to me with it and without thinking I quickly kicked my legs out and accidentally kicked her in the nose. My heart stopped as she keeled back holding her nose. “Oh my god” I said under my breath. I bolted under the bed and hid under there shaking with fear knowing I messed up this time

I then saw guards coming running in “Your highness what happened” they asked tending to her nose. “Its alright Mason just kicked me its alright” She said. “He kicked you?!” He said with anger and began marching over to the bed. I yelped backing up further in fear. “STOP!” She yelled “Youll only scare him further” She said. I heard the guards grumble under their voices as they left the room. 

I stayed under the bed despite her many pleas for me to come out. I know what happens I come out Ill get punished. I was way to petrified to even think about coming out. About mid-day I heard her come into the room after being away for an hour. She then tries to get me out from under the bed again “Sweetie why dont you come out. I have some food for you” She said smiling at him. She sighed when I didnt even move. 

I went the whole day not moving one bit. She tried several times to get me out but I was way to scared. By night time I heard her climb into bed and in the middle of the night I began to cry. I tried to stop but I couldnt and I tensed up when I heard her getting off the bed. “Sweetheart what wrong” To be honest I had no idea why I was crying. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal. “I-I-Im s-s-s-sorry” He said still shaking. She frowned “Baby its ok youve been through alot” She said kneeling there beside the bed. For some reason I really wanted to come out I dont know if it was because I was exhausted or I felt like she forgave me i dont know but I slowly walked out from under the bed

I saw her smiled but the first thing I did was walk up to her and touch her nose. “Im sorry” He said feeling guilty. She smiled and cooed a bit “Its ok see buddy its all better” She said. I nodded and kept my head down. “Hey why dont you join me on the comfy bed ok does that sound good” She asked. Right then its sounded amazing. I lifted my arms and felt her pick me up. I cuddled against her and soon I was wiped out. 

 

VICTORIA'S POV

The whole day was torture for me after he kicked me. The poor thing was terrified thinking he was going to get punished. I tried everything to get him out. Every spare moment I had between meetings I spent on trying to get him out. 

When I was getting ready for bed I kneeled down and sighed “Night sweetie” I climbed onto bed and fell asleep. I woke up to the worst sound ever and that Mason crying. I quickly got off the bed and knelt down so I can see him better. 

I frowned seeing him under the bed still shaking. He looked like a reck. “Sweetheart whats wrong” I asked him. My heart broke hearing him apologize to her. “Baby its ok you’ve been through alot” I said smiling at him

I smiled sweetly watching him walk slowly to me. My heart broke when he touch my nose “Im sorry” I heard him say. I cooed at the adorable action he did “Its ok see buddy all better” I said pushing my nose back and forth. “Hey why dont you join me on the comfy bed ok does that sound good” I asked him smiling sweetly at him. I cooed when he lifted up his arms without saying a word. 

I lifted the little pet up into my arms and cuddled him close. I felt him slump against me and fall right to sleep. I climbed into bed and snuggled him close and fell right to sleep knowing that tomorrow will be a much better day.


	5. Chapter 5

Victorias POV

I woke up the next morning to the most adorable sight I have ever seen. Mason was curled up in a tiny ball right next to me. I reached down and pet the sleeping boy and kissed the top of his head before getting out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and took a relaxing shower before having Silvia dress me for the day. Once dressed and ready for the day I checked on my pet and noticed he was still fast asleep. I had many meetings today but seeing how cute he looked it would be a crime against nature to wake him up. I then got some guards to watch my room and notify me when he wakes up. 

An hour later a guard interrupted my meetings with my economic advisor. “Your highness I’m sorry for the interruption but your pet is awake” I smiled excited to hear my pet was finally up. I quickly ended my meeting and walked to my bedroom. When I got close I heard loud sobs coming from my room. I opened the door and heard my pet crying but didn’t see him. 

“Mason sweetie its ok Im here. Where are you?” I looked around before noticing a head stick out from under the bed. I smiled and kneeled down “Mason what’s wrong” I asked. He slowly walked out from under the bed and walked up to me. My heart broke at the sad look he had on his face. He then held up his arms wanting me to pick him up. 

 

I smiled and picked him up and held him close against me. “What's wrong sweetheart” I sat on the bed and cuddled him in my arms. He sniffled and looked up at me “I...I thought you left me” He said whimpering slightly. “Oh sweet pea I didn’t leave you I had some meetings today and I didnt want to wake you up” I replied. I felt him physically calm down in my embrace. “Why don’t we get some food” I said and chuckled seeing him lightly nod in agreement. 

 

Masons POV

I woke up that morning feeling better than ever and was ready to make this pet thing work but when I saw two guards instead of Victoria I freaked out and dove under the bed. I stayed there sobbing until I heard a familiar voice. In the delirious state I was in I didn’t even notice what she was saying all I noticed was it was her. I walked out to her and held my arms up feeling comfort from her holding me. 

I then told her I thought she left me and she calmed me down with reassuring words. I laid my head against her should and slightly nodded to her request for food. I then noticed we were leaving her bedroom and going somewhere else. As she walked down the hallway I tensed up every time she walked past someone. But whenever that happened she always calmed me down down by stroking my back. 

Soon we were in her office and I looked around curiously. I remember the last time we were in her other office and I tried to run away. I could guarantee that will not happen today. Soon she ordered some servants to bring us some food. About 10 minutes later they came back with breakfest. I laid in her lap and let her feed me with her hands. Just 3 days ago I would've been humiliated by her doing this but now it felt kind of nice to be pampered. Soon after breakfast was over she continued with her work. I relaxed for a while but later became interested with what she was working on. 

“V...Victoria” I asked a bit nervous not wanting her to get mad at me for interrupting her. “Yes Mason” She replied back while continuing to write. “Um what...what are you working on” I asked her. I heard her let out a small chuckled before petting me. “Im working on a way to make human pets a profitable business but not letting it go too far” She said. 

My interest skyrocketed and I began throwing out several ideas. “You should have a building where if humans want to become pets they can go there and they can be chosen. Oh you should also have it to where you take take a human off the street but you can do that if they are desperately in need” I rambled off a bunch of ideas and smiled seeing she actually wrote them down. 

“Thats very smart Mason” She said petting me even more. I sighed happily and sunk into the petting. “Yeah I’m definitely going to like this” I whispered under my breath 

I jumped with fright hearing someone knocking on the door. Unknown to me it was her next meeting. “Come in” She said as she gently pet me to calm me down. An older man walked into her office and bowed “Good morning your highness” He said. She ushered him to sit and he followed her orders. I laid in her lap drowning out the noise of their meeting and tried to focus on the comforting petting. 

About an hour later the meeting finished and the man left the room. I looked up to see her smiling at me “You did a great job buddy” She said. I smiled happily at the praise and snuggled close to her. I then remembered yesterday when I kicked her when she tried putting the collar on me. I frowned and looked up at her “Victoria can...can I try on the collar” I asked

I watched the look on her face turn to shock. “Of course bud what made you change your mind” She asked as she got a servant to bring her the collar. “I guess I really like being a pet now and I know having the collar will solidify that” I said. She smiled and got the collar from the servant and gently put it around my neck. I tensed up at first but was surprised at how comfortable it was. I smiled at her “I love it”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you can give time to comment on what you think. Good or Bad I dont care just please comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
